Rebirth of Revan
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki is the son of two Jedi Masters and wishes to grow stronger in the Force. When he is one day confronted by the Ten-Tailed Beast: the Ten-Tailed Jaguar, he is brought to Imperial Space where he begins to forge his own destiny as a Dark Lord of the Sith.
1. Chapter 1

_**HAPPY STAR WARS DAY TO ALL! Just want you all to know that this particular crossover is my first attempt at writing a story centered around the Sith Warrior class. This chapter is merely a prologue, so I hope you all at least enjoy this story.**_

_***I don't own Naruto or Star Wars: The Old Republic!**_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Acolyte, you are here for your trial, yes? To learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb, and to hopefully return to your overseer with the mark of my approval?" = regular speech

'_May the Force be with you.' = someone's thoughts_

"**If I die, I'm going to haunt you!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

Walking home alone in Konohagakure no Sato, young Boruto Uzumaki, a thirteen year old boy with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and two whisker shaped birthmarks on each side of his face, was not too happy right now. His father and mother, both of whom are highly respected Jedi in the Republic as well as ninjas of Konohagakure no Sato, with his father also being Hokage, had once again turned down his request to be taught the ways of the Force. Said he's too old to learn the Jedi arts nowadays.

But he's not ignorant. He knows that he's very strong in the Force and can easily do some major damage to any Imperial scum that tries to take over their planet if he wanted to. But it's his power that his parents fear. They think that if he were to get too strong, he might turn on the village and go rogue. And so they focus on his equally Force sensitive little sister, Himawari, in teaching the Jedi ways. He already knows that his kid sister is much more inclined to using the Force to fight for her rather than straight up Lightsaber combat, so she'll most likely follow their mother's footsteps and become a Jedi Consular.

The Jedi Consulars are well known in the Republic and the Jedi Order as the diplomats. They seek to focus their efforts on enlightenment through the Force, and would prefer to use techniques from the Force rather than resorting to physical combat. Their most notable features are their hooded robes and green colored Lightsabers.

Their father, however, is a Jedi Guardian. The Jedi Guardians are the warriors of the Jedi order and are well known for wearing heavy armor to help protect themselves in combat. Their physical power is matched only by their strength in the blade, as they use their blue colored Lightsabers to strike down any enemy of the Republic with swift and deadly precision.

Now, both of these classes can be classified into two groups each. For the Jedi Consulars, there are the Sages and the Shadows. And the Jedi Guardians can be grouped into the Knights and the Sentinels.

The Jedi Sage class focuses less on actual Lightsaber combat and more on strengthening one's connection to the Force through meditation and study. They are also known as the best diplomats among the Jedi forces. Due to this, they only ever use their Lightsabers as a last resort when in a fight, prefering to attack from a distance. Then there are the Jedi Shadows: members of the Jedi Order who are more in tune with combining their Force abilities with their Lightsaber combat and using the force to enhance their abilities in stealth to avoid detection. Their weapon of choice is a Lightsaber model created and perfected by an ancient Jedi turned Sith known as Exar-Kun: the Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Some prefer to call it a Saberstaff since it looks so much like a bo-staff and is used in a similar fashion in combat. If Boruto remembers correctly, the current Grandmaster of the Jedi, Satele Shan, actually prefers to use this weapon even though she's more of an up close and personal kind of fighter like a Jedi Guardian.

Then there are the two classes of Jedi Guardians. The Jedi Knights are warriors who focus on using a single Lightsaber while wearing heavy armor and wielding a shield generator in order to protect themselves against enemy attacks. The Sentinels are greater at using their relentless attacks to keep their enemies on the defensive as they mow down their foes with heavy strikes while using two Lightsabers at the same time to bring down enemies of the republic. While their armor may not be as durable as the armor that the Knights wear, it's still enough to provide them with adequate protection when in the midst of a tough battle.

But more to the point, the lad is highly miffed that his parents have chosen to train only one of them in the ways of the Force rather than both of them. It's unfair to the boy that his sister gets training to become a Jedi while he's left stuck in the shadow of his father as 'the boy who will become the next Hokage'. Well Boruto is determined to step out of that shadow.

He holds no love for the Hokage position at all, and yet everyone and their grandmother seems adamant that he will become Hokage like his father and grandfather before him. Even his dad seems to think so. So when Boruto was old enough, his father enrolled him in the Ninja Academy to start him down that path. But the blonde haired lad has been doing his very best to not become a ninja since day one. From things like not paying attention in class to intentionally doing poorly in tests and the practical exams.

The only downside to this is that he has to put up with this girl in his age group, his self proclaimed rival for the position of Hokage, Sarada Uchiha, nagging him about doing better in class if he's ever going to graduate.

'_By the Force, I can't stand that girl! So self-important… If I ever learn the ways of the Force and our paths cross again you can be certain that I will silence her for good!'_ Boruto bitterly thought to himself.

So entranced with his thoughts was he, that Boruto didn't even notice that he had wandered into Training Ground 44: the Forest of Death. A place that has been used many times in the past as the location of the second part of the Chunin Exams when they are held in Konoha. That is, he didn't notice until he ran into a rather large tree.

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear the cobwebs from his mind and dull the pain, Boruto finally took notice of his surroundings and was… surprisingly calm about it, actually.

Despite the Forest of Death being a home for many species of giant predators such as tigers, bears, even giant insects like centipedes and millipedes, Boruto doesn't feel threatened by this place at all. If anything, being here makes him feel far more at peace with the place. The Force speaks to him about this place. Tells him that he is safe here. That the creatures of this forest will not harm him.

And he's inclined to listen. So rather than simply wander the forest, Boruto sat down at the base of this tree and began to meditate. Hopefully, doing so will help him to reign in his raging emotions.

'_There is no emotion, there is peace… there is no emotion, there is peace… there is no emotion, there is peace…'_ Boruto chanted in his mind.

But as he chanted the first line of the Jedi Code in his mind, the Force sent a darker aspect of a code into his mind. One that goes against everything the Jedi stand for.

'_Peace is a lie, there is only passion…'_

As the boy sat there and meditated, he was unaware that his body was beginning to emit an aura of Dark Side Force energy that was quite powerful. Many a Jedi from beyond the planet felt the surge of power and instantly got a bad feeling about the future. And even on the planet Elum, where the Uzumaki family lives, two certain Jedi and their daughter also felt the power.

And what's worse, the moon appeared in broad daylight with a very familiar eye pattern adorning its surface, drawing power from the Force as the boy meditated.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**So, there's the first chapter. Of course, it's going to be centered around the Sith Warrior story of SWTOR, so it might take some time to update as I watch playthroughs and cutscenes for the storyline. But I'll also be using my own character from the game as a medium for the events of the story. I have only one question for you all.**_

_**Which path as a Sith Warrior should Boruto go down: Sith Juggernaut, or Sith Marauder?**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. May the 4th be with you, and have a great day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_***I still don't own Naruto, or Star Wars The Old Republic!***_

* * *

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion." = regular speaking

'_May the Force be with you.' = someone's thoughts_

"**If I die, I'm going to haunt you!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Important Talk Between Husband and Wife**_

* * *

In the office of the village leader, otherwise known as the Hokage, the man himself sat at his desk as he tried tirelessly to finish the seemingly never ending paperwork that comes with the job. But his mind was not entirely on his work. He was thinking back to how he denied his eldest child training in the ways of the Force, even though the boy is indeed strong in the Force. Stronger than even he was at that age. Then again, he's a Jedi Guardian and is more of a front line fighter than a Force User.

The Seventh sighed as he signed another paper and put it in the "denied" pile, having been a request from the Civilian Council to take funding from the Ninja Academy in order to build a civilian mega mall. It's surprising how, even after all these years, the members of the civilian council are still so greedy and will even go so far as to try and weaken the village's military power.

_'Note to self: replace current Civilian Council members with ones who aren't greedy and have more level heads on their shoulders.'_ he thought to himself.

Seeing that his inkwell was out of ink, the Hokage tossed it into the trash bin next to his desk only to hear it bounce and clatter upon the floor. He looked over and saw that the tiny bin he has for these things was already filled to the brim with inkwells from all of the paperwork he's been working on.

"Note to self: get a bigger trash bin for my office." he thought to himself out loud this time.

"Who are you talking to?"

The Hokage looked up from the mass of inkwells that were stuffed in his trash can to see his loving wife, Jedi Consular Hinata Uzumaki, formerly Hinata Hyuga, walking into his office. Hinata is a beautiful woman who has since honed her skills in body and mind through her rigorous Shinobi and Jedi training. Her midnight blue hair was cut to neck length and her eyes are the trademark white Byakugan of her clan. However, hers possess a smidgen of lavender in them. She's currently wearing the robes of a Jedi Consular and has a single bladed Lightsaber clipped to her belt marking her as a Jedi Sage.

"Just making a mental note, Hina-Chan. The paperwork has really been piling up today." replied Naruto.

Looking at the mountains of paperwork, Hinata outwardly flinched at the sheer amount that needed to be done. It's no wonder he seems to blow through ink. She walked over to her husband and pulled up a chair as she sat next to him and began to make small talk as she knows how much he needs a break.

"So, I heard from Boruto that you denied him the chance to learn the Jedi ways while allowing Himawari to learn them. Care to explain?"

It wasn't a request, and Naruto knows this. He should have known that Hinata would get on his case about his decision in regards to their children. Naruto may not be a Jedi Consular but he's strong enough in the Force to tell when someone else is especially strong in the Force. And his son's potential to become a great Jedi is quite formidable. Even more so than any of the younglings of his and Hinata's generation. But it's because of what else he sensed that he decided against training his son and training his daughter only.

"It's true what he said, Hinata." Naruto admitted, not even bothering to use an honorific due to the seriousness of the situation. "I did deny Boruto the chance to learn the Jedi ways and instead decided to focus on Himawari. But there's a reason I decided to do so. I've sensed the Dark Side around our son. It pulls at him. It calls to him. If I were to train him as a Jedi, eventually, he would be consumed by it and I couldn't take that chance!"

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hinata saw how his posture changed as he slouched in his chair looking older and much more tired than she remembers.

"Of course, that darkness that has taken root in him is all my fault, really. I wanted him to become a great ninja and one day succeed me. I wanted him to become the next Hokage so much that instead of building bonds with Boruto, all I did was push him away. And it doesn't help that everyone in the village only sees him as 'the honorable son of the Hokage'. I swear this is Konohamaru's situation all over again!"

Naruto slammed his head against the desk hard enough for the wood to crack, getting a wince from his wife at the phantom pains she felt from hearing the impact. She still remembers when she tried to headbutt a droid when it got too close. She had a splitting headache for weeks on end after that and couldn't go anywhere without an ice pack and ibuprofen for her headache.

The blonde Hokage then leveled a glare at the paperwork on his desk, now fully understanding why his predecessors seemed unable to train and keep their skills sharp. They were always stuck behind a desk too busy being glorified paper pushers instead of keeping themselves in fighting form so they could defend their home and its people! It's days like these where Naruto really regrets ever deciding to make becoming Hokage his goal in life. He could have been the greatest Jedi Master ever instead. He certainly got more respect from his fellow Jedi despite his tenant than he ever did in this village as a child.

"I want to try and make things right, but with all this work I have to do I'll never get the chance to leave the office early enough to do so!" Naruto all but shouted.

Hinata sighed as she remembers how much paperwork that the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Satele Shan, has to deal with on a daily basis. But at least she has help from her fellow Jedi.

"And this is why I turned down a position on the Jedi Council when they offered it to me. Well, that and one other reason." she said as she glared at the stack of papers. "Where even does it all come from?"

"Likely from the same trees that are used for Chakra Paper. This way it clones itself so I'm never finished with it." Naruto theorized.

"That, or Shikamaru is being his usual lazy self and decided to pawn his work on to you while being hypocritical and saying you need to do the work by yourself while he does nothing. AGAIN." Hinata growled, an anime tick mark throbbing on her temple.

Let it be known that Hinata absolutely hates how her old friend from her days as both a Padawan and a rookie Genin can be so lazy that he doesn't even try to get any of his work done. He's supposed to be helping her husband get all of his paperwork done on time, not give him so much work that he's practically a prisoner in his own office! Looking back, the Hokages of the past didn't have near as much paperwork as Naruto does.

And even when they did, they always had some way to get it all done relatively quick. The Yondaime likely had Kage Bunshins to help him due to the shared memories effect, Tsunade has always had Shizune there to help her out, but Naruto? Shikamaru doesn't even let him use his clones to get the job done faster and has the nerve to get on Naruto's case for being lazy about his work!

Sometimes Hinata has to wonder what it is that Temari ever saw in that lazy bum.

Having had enough of this, and seeing that the stack of papers that needed to be done had somehow gotten bigger and multiplied while they were talking, Hinata made a decision.

"Naru-Kun, make some clones and have them stay here to do the paperwork. You need a day off to just rest and spend time with your family, meaning me and our children, and you are going to get just that!"

Naruto slowly got up as he began to grin. Hinata may not be a very outspoken person, but when her fierce side from her days off fighting against the Sith Empire came about, nobody can stop her. So he removed his Kage robes, revealing his heavy Jedi Guardian armor underneath, and cross his index and middle fingers on both hands into his signature hand sign.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a poof of smoke, five identical clones of Naruto poofed into existence. Already knowing their instructions, the clones immediately got to work on defeating these stacks of demon paper.

"Let's go get the kids and go get snow cones."

With that out of the way, the Seventh Hokage and his wife leapt out the window of the Hokage's office to collect their children and spend the rest of the day as a family like they should have been doing a long time ago.

If only they were to realize that for one of their kids, it may already be too late.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Alrighty then, I think this chapter is long enough for now. As you can see, I've renamed this story Rebirth of Revan because I got an idea from the Revanite portion of the game and decided to use that rather than simply turning him into Darth Krayt. Now, I do have plans for Boruto to be changed into a member of the Cathar species in order to better blend in when he goes to Imperial Space, but I'd like your opinions of something.**_

* * *

_What species of Big Cat should Boruto's Cathar form be modeled after? (Options include a lion, a tiger, a white tiger, a cheetah, a jaguar, and a black panther. Please let me know which of these you'd like me to use in your reviews.)_

* * *

_**As always, thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
